ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers (sequel trilogy)
Transformers: Rise of the Unicronians is a movie that will possibly take place sometime after Transformers: Dark of the Moon, directed by Steven Spielberg. Plot Some years after the battle in Chicago in 2011, the Autobots have continued living in peace with their human allies, finishing up making Autobot City in an isolated region of Earth. Autobot/Human bases have also been founded on the Moon and Mars. Soon they learn of a new threat to the universe - Unicron, the Chaos Bringer Autobot City an ultra modern industrial facility and military base complete with energon reactor. Is it also a home to the Earth based Autobots, Cybertronian refugees, and a masoleum to the Autobots who fought and died in the great battle against the evil of the decepticons. The location of the base is considered highly confidential in nature. The Opening Scene will involved Autobots (Sideswipe, Dino, Hot Rod, Moonracer and Bumblebee) participating in a "Race for a Cause" a humanitarian fund raising project somewhere in Europe, with the purpose of rebuilding/repairing the world after the Chicago Battle. Characters Humans *'Daniel "Buster" Witwicky': Sam Witwicky's younger cousin, who joins the Autobot cause when Sam bows out. Bumblebee and him develop a rapport. *'Sari Sumdac': Buster's childhood sweetheart. Speaks with a Southern accent. *'Chip Chase': Buster's best friend, a brainy teenager who assists Perceptor in upgrading Autobot systems and defenses. His best Autobot friend is Hot Rod, who plays a role toward him like Bumblebee for his cousin. *'Marissa Faireborn' (played by Natalie Portman): NEST member and Autobot ally who helps organize NEST into the Earth Defense Command or EDC after the destruction of NEST HQ. Autobots In the years following the battle in Chicago, The UN had given the Autobots recognitions for their act of heroismfor the saving the Earth once more againts the Decepticons. Autobot City (complete with defenses in cases of decepticon/alien attack) which was built by humans and Autobots together they continue their alliance with them. With the help of the Autobots, NASA also plans to establish Moon Base for joint space exploration and serves as the Earth's first line of defense against Decepticons and aliens alike. *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): Following the battle in Chicago, Optimus Prime has fully recovered from his wounds of that battle. Retains his trailer which he uses for his Super Mode as well as his Peterbilt 379 18-wheeler mode. Discovers the Star Saber (The Autobots' version of King Arthur's Excalibur) which was once wielded by Prima, leader of the originaly Seven Primes and discovers that he ''himself is a decendant of Prima himself. Using both the Star Saber and the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus manages to destroy both Galvatron and Unicron forever, with help of Hot Rod. End of the film, he passed the Matrix and revealed that Hot Rod is actually his son. He tells that he never wanted Megatron and Decepticon to learn about his existence or they destory one of the last Primes. *'Bumblebee': Formerly Sam Witwicky's guardian, the young scout continues his job making sure no trouble arises, and takes "Buster" Witwicky under his wing. Bumblebee fell in love with a former Decepticon,Twirl. He very shy around her and Buster notices on the first day. He and Sari tells Bumblebee to let her know who feels about Twirl. At the end of the film, he tells her that he loves her and caught the bouqet. Hinted, he and Twirl will tied knot. Upgrades to a 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. *'Sideswipe''' (voiced by James Remar): Still one of the fasted Autobots and is combat instructor. Retains his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible mode. He is killed by Razorclaw. *'Mirage' (voiced by Francesco Quinn): Still one of the best spies the Autobots have. Retains his Ferrari 458 Italia mode. Called "Dino" in the film. *'Perceptor': The new Autobot scientist, Wheeljack/Que's old friend. Transformers into a minivan packed with science equipment. He is called "Urk" in the film and always replies "Did I do that" or "I don't have takes, i'm driving home." *'Wreckers': Mechanics and commando team. **'Roadbuster' (voiced by Ron Bottitta): Kup's second-in-command. Transforms into Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #88 AMP Energy/National Guard stock car. **'Leadfoot' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Transforms into Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #42 Target stock car. **'Topspin' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): Transforms into Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #48 Lowe's/Kobalt stock car. **'Road Rage': Transforms into pink NASCAR Cherolet Impala #73 car. She tallest of team and toughest. Road Rage is sweetest Autobot, get her mad and she pound heavy dents in you. She is Speakers' girlfriend and very clingy to him. In the film, she is called "Pedales" and seem to be one of the hottest female Autobots, right after Twirl. *'Mars Division:' Autobots based on Mars as first line of defense, with frequent forays onto Earth. **'Kup' (voiced by R. Lee Ermey): Prime's oldest friend who sees it as his duty to keep the younger 'bots on the right course and leader of Mars Division.Transforms into a 1953 Ford F-100 pickup. **'Hot Rod/Rodimus '(voiced by Chris Pine): A young upstart who Prime seems to have a special concern for. Kup's main source of headaches, but his bravery and honesty are never in question. Transforms into a 2012 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport. He is called "Rodimus Prime" at the end of the film for helping fight against Galvatron and Unicron. Optimus passed the Matrix to him and called Rodimus "son." Which means, he is Optimus'son and was hidden from the Decepticons for his survivial with Kup. **'Moonracer '(voiced by Jennette McCurdy): Bumblebee's best friend and Bumblebee described as a "She a maniac,maniac, maniac on the dance floor!" ''She is always racing with Hot Rod and Wreckers. She transforms into a blue Cybertronian Speedbike. *'Dinobots': A team of Autobots who chose dinosaurs as alternate modes. The reason behind their speech impediment is because of various battles against their former Decepticon allies. **'Grimlock''' (voiced by Richard Epcar): Transforming into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus, Grimlock is the team leader of the Dinobots and one of Optimus Prime's chief lieutenants. Grimlock has always dreamed of power and the privilege it brings. Despite his hunger for power, however, he has always considered the needs of others before himself. He believes it is the responsibility of the powerful to protect those less fortunate - a belief he intends to aggressively enforce now since he's former Autobot commander Sentinel Prime betrayed his beliefs before his death. **'Snarl' (voiced by Steven Blum): Transforming into a mechanical Triceratops, Snarl is second-in-command of the Dinobots. Called "Slag" in the film. **'Sludge' (voiced by Tom Wyner): Transforming into a mechanical Brachiosaurus, Sludge is the wise elder of the Dinobots whose speech impediment isn't as bad as the others. **'Swoop' (voiced by Lex Lang): Transforming into a mechanical Pteranodon, Swoop serves as the Dinobots' aerial recon scout. ***'Defectors': Decepticons that choose to defect to the Autobots side and no longer has any use for them. Or they are Decepticon has no desire to destory. **'Blaster': A human's mind trap in Decepticon Drone body with Soudwave's Sonic Blasters hands. Same sizes as Jazz and has fondness of "good music" as G1 version. He tells Optimus that a Decepticon, Flatline tried make more Cybertronians with human minds transfer to lifeless Protoforms as slaves and he got away with friend,Twirl. He serves as comic relief and hangs with his girlfriend, Pedales. In the film, he is called "Speakers" and transforms into a light blue Technoorganic Gorosaurus-like dinosaur. He still retain a tail in robot mode and wears sunglasses given to him by Leadfoot to him tell whos an Autobot member. **'Twirl' (voiced by Ariana Grande): A former blue eyed Decepticon with no anger in her serves as Autobot Medic. She is very optimistic and very hyper with a bipolar disorder. Also,werid obbession of adoring cute things like puppies. She is skilled of being a medic and Twirl takes Ratchet's role. She is also, Bumblebee's love interest and always tries to get his attention. Sari called her "Big Sister" and tells that Bumblebee is shy around her. In the end of the film credits, after Pedales and Speaker wedding, she kissed Bumblebee on his cheek and he finally tells his feeling about her. She transforms into a teal Ferrarir with velvet fire decals. Her partner is Sari. **'Haywire' (voiced by Jerry Trainor): A friend of Wheelie and Autobot Spy. He always sneaking in places where Autobots can't fit. He is werid, random and very smart getting out of places. He looks more like comic relief than anything else. But, he is Peceptor's partner and friends with the Dinobots for making them laugh all the time. He helps the Dinobots destory Predaking by disconniting his link up and plant a bomb in his spark chamber. His head looks more like Batty ''from ''Ferngully and transforms into a red/green futuristic toy van, he is the same size as Frenzy. In the climax, he is saved Swoop and gain a new mode, a futuristic toy racecar. *'Omega Supreme' (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan): Transforms into a giant Autobot spaceship similar to the Ark and the Xantium, called the Axalon. One of the Great Guardians of Cybertron, the Omega Sentinels. Unearthed by the Autobots in the outback of Australia some time after the battle in Chicago, Omega Supreme is appointed Guardian of the new Autobot City. *'Mention Autobots': Autobots are killed by Decepticons. *'Springer': Killed by Cyclonus, a month ago. *'Ratchet': Killed by Flatline, a few days ago. *'Prowl': Killed by Airachnid. Villains *'Unicron' (voiced by Ian MacKellan): Universal Dominator and Chaos Bringer whose alternate mode is a planetoid similar to Cybertron, Unicron is a being from another dimension who came through a wormhole from Cybertron's destruction. He offers himself to be the Decepticons' new home. Decepticons Since Cybertron and Megatron's destruction, the Decepticons have been in disaray, until Unicron offers himself to be their new home. Soon after Megatron returns as Galvatron, they plan to use the Dark Energon inside Unicron to revive all the dead Decepticons on earth so they'll have an army of the undead for Unicron. *'Galvatron'﻿ (voiced by Frank Welker): Made from the dead corpses of Megatronus Prime the Fallen, Sentinel Prime and Megatron through Unicron's power, Galvatron takes his rightful place as Decepticon Leader. He's alt-mode is slightly similar to Megatron's jet mode in the 2007 film. Because he's body was made from three Decepticons, he's got the minds of the Fallen, Sentinel and Megatron in his head and they are in constant battle for domination. Because of this, it causes Galvatron to go insane, blasting minor Decepticons within range of his new Fusion Cannon. Dies while fighting Optimus Prime at the films climax. *'Cyclonus' (voiced by Steven Blum): New second-in-command, Cyclonus is a being whose loyalty to Galvatron is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind. Cyclonus does his best to keep the Decepticons in order after Unicron offers himself as their new home, and organizes them to retrieve the following dead Decepticon corpses for Unicron. Transforms into a Cybertronian fighter craft similar to that of a Sukhoi Su-47 fighter jet. In the end of the film, he killed by Grimlock, ripping his head off. His body lies by Starscream's head right next to the Decepticon scrape pile .With a few Dark Energon pieces, Starscream's head and body fuse Cyclonus's body, forming a newborn Starscream '''and destorying Galvatron's remaining corpse. He yells ''"I am Starscream, now Leader of the Deceticons! Ha ha ha ha! Decepticons, head for Chaar! 'Our' new home."'' *'''Scourge (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his own cadre of huntsmen, the Sweeps, whom he sends to retrieve the following dead Decepticon corpses for Unicron to create a new leader for them. Transforms into a Cybertronian hovercraft similar to that of a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. **'Sweeps': Decepticons similar to Scourge in appearance, they are sent to retrieve the dead corpses of Megatron, the Fallen and Sentinel Prime for Unicron. *'Flatline' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Decepticon Scientist and Medic. He speaks in a german accent and reason that Speaker is trapped in a Protoform body. He transforms into a morgue van with skeleton arms. *'Airachnid' (voiced by Gina Torres): A spider-like Deceticon that serves Galvatron. But, only to bring back her true love, Starscream. She transforms into a Cybertronian Helicopter. At the end of the film, she puts several Dark Energon pieces between Cyclonus and Starscream's corpses. After Starscream is reborn, she becomes Starscream's second in command and his queen. *'Flipside': A Decepticon that desires all of universe's riches and treasure. She noted that Swindle is her older brother and ressembles a rich Valley Girl with Crowbar's hair. Flipside can't speak and learn to use Earth's radio and sound bytes to talk. She use songs that described what she going do on her foes and she is feared and respect by the Horrorcons. Two Horrorcons was seen fighting each other for her. She transforms into a limosine with writing that say "You can look, you can't touch or you are so dead." *'Predacons': Unicron has created these as the new force of terror throughout the Galaxy. They are nearly indefeatable, and when combined as Predaking, their power is behind only Unicron and (during his saner moments) Galvatron. They have taken oversized versions of Earth creatures, and see the Dinobots as their chief nemeses. **'Razorclaw': Leader of the Predacons, transforms into an Lion. He seems calm and waits for his prey to come to him. In Robot Mode, he is a yellow/black version of Crankcase from DOTM movie. **'Strika': Predacon second in command; transforms into a Tiger and has less control and more of a thirst for destruction than her leader. She has a thrill of hunting her prey. **'Divebomb': Predacon scout, transforms into an Eagle. **'Headstrong': An especially aggressive Predacon who transforms into a Crocodile. He has a short temper and attacks his foes head on. **'Tantrum': Another especially aggressive Predacon, transforms into a Chimpanzee. In Beast Mode, he can move in great speed and thrash anyone that gets in his way. *'Horrorcons': Undead Decepticons that are killed on Earth are brought back to life by Unicron.They have a skeleton-like bodies and Sideways-like arms, glowing purple eyes and their weak point is their heads and spark chambers. A few of the deceased Decepticons have assumed new identities for themselves as well as some new beast modes. * Hun-Gurr: 'Leader of the Horrorcons, Hun-Gurr is made up of the body of Brawl. He's the brilliant mind of his unit, but he's also very gluttonous for energon to consume. He transforms into a two-headed dragon *'Rippersnapper: '''Horrocon second-in-command; Rippersnapper is made from the body of Barricade. He has a massive inferiority complex, so he takes it out on everything else he deems inferior. He transforms into a shark. * '''Blot: Horrocon muscle, Blot is very disgusting as he is constantly drenched in crude oil and melting slag. He's also very stupid, as he was made from the corpse of Bonecrusher. He transforms into a cybernetic toad. *'Cutthroat: '''Horrorcon aerial soldier, Cutthroat is very vicious as he lives for the hunt and it's subsequent murder. He was made from the corpses of Blackout, Laserbeak, and Alice, and he can transform into a Pteranodon. *'Sinnertwin': Horrocon scout, he and Cutthroat share a partnership in being the most vicious of the Terrorcons with their savage hunting skills and furious murdering. He was made from the corpse of Scrapper, and he can transform into a cybernetic werewolf. *'Abominus: 'Horrorcon warrior, Abominus is formed from many Horrorcons combining into a Decepticon Gestalt that looks like Devastator and Shockwave combined. He's far dumber than Predaking, but also just as strong as the Predacon gestalt. Quotes: ''Galvatron: "I would have waited an eternity for this... it's over, Prime." Prime: "Megatron? Is that you?" Galvatron: "Here's a hint!" (fires on Prime) Toyline Deluxe Class﻿ * Mirage * Prowl * Kup * Hot Rod * Perceptor * Swoop * Slag Voyager Class * Springer * Grimlock * Snarl * Cyclonus * Scourge * Sludge Leader Class * Optimus Prime * Galvatron * Grimlock * Rodimus Prime Supreme Class * Omega Supreme * Unicron Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction Category:Transformers series